Today
by KamiFish
Summary: A oneshot with Vert Wheeler. Takes place during the Season 1 episode, "Basic Training".


As the Battle Force Five's Head Engineer and well-known friend, your life was anything but boring. You may not go into Battlezones and fight Vandals, but staying on the sidelines was just as fun, and just as intense. It all began when you met Vert Wheeler.

You met him outside of Zeke's and gave him repair advice on his car. From the moment he saw you, he knew you would be a great addition to the Battle Force. When you met each others eyes, you felt a galvanizing shock, as if it were a hidden fate. It all seemed so sudden, but with Vert things began to wind down and before you knew it, you were a part the team. "We could use an extra pair of hands down at the Hub." Vert explained. "And you won't mind cleaning up the place, would you?" The young Brit imposed. You happily agreed. How could you deny an offer to help those that defend Earth from mutant animals?

You exceeded expectations as their head engineer and got along with everyone quite well, especially Vert. He was an amazing leader: Brave, strong, and not to mention handsome. You soon noticed he was interested in you as well. Vert always wanted you to work with him on the Saber, asking for help, trying his best to spend time with you. And with every smile you noticed the blush on his face; with every praise your heart skipped a beat. The attraction continued to grow between you two, but you knew you couldn't be together. Priorities were important; you and Vert both knew that. After many weeks of tension and slight awkwardness trying to repress your feelings, it finally happened.

It was a cool and refreshing morning; you woke up early to organize supplies in the Hub. Putting the last wrench in its appropriate tool box, you saw Vert step into the Hub. He seemed bursting with energy and ready to ride, wearing his shocksuit and walked towards you.

"Morning Vert," you said with a smile.

Even alone with you, Vert was professional and immediately started talking about his plans for the day. He inhaled deeply and sighed with a smile back to you. "I have a feeling toady will be a great day. I'm thinking about doing some basic training with the team. Teamwork's important." He saw you struggling to carry a small, but dense sheet of metal, and quickly grabbed the other end.

"Am I right?" He looked at you across the other end of the metal and chuckled. You smiled sweetly and said, "Thanks Vert." His hand touched yours, and you looked away not wanting to see you blushing. Vert clearly noticed, but didn't say anything. After handling the metal, you finished your morning work and leaned on the Saber for a moment of relaxation. Vert joined you and asked, "Why don't you take the day off? I think you deserve it." You laughed with modesty and said, "Oh no, I couldn't possible imagine. I'm more than happy to be doing this." Vert was ruminating over your words and he placed his hand on your back. "Well, thanks for everything. We truly need you," His hand moved to your face, which made you severely blush. "I need you…" Vert stated. He began to lean towards you with sly blue eyes peering into yours. You gasped slightly as his lips almost met yours. You could feel his calm breath on your lips, but a loud voice made you two separate.

"Morning Vert!" Spinner shouted while walking in with his younger brother, Sherman. "What're our plans for today?" They were soon joined with Agura, Zoom, and Stanford. "Morning guys." Vert said casually as he walked away from the Saber. He looked back on his shoulder and winked at you. You remained leaning on his car, still in shock. You realized your face was still a bright shade of red and quickly turned around, pretending to check on supplies.

It wasn't long until Sage's voice echoed through the Hub. "Stormshock portal opening in T-minus 1 minute." You stood to the side and waved goodbye as everyone jumped into their vehicles and began to depart. Vert turned and raised an eyebrow and said to you, "We'll try again later…" Your heart jumped and they soon left for the portal, leaving the Hub to yourself. You put this whole mess aside and sighed. You spent the rest of the day designing improvements for their vehicles, discussing Sentient tech with Sage and even cleaned up their rooms.

During the afternoon, you sat on a pile of tires in the garage for some time alone to think about you and Vert that morning. It wasn't long until you heard the sound of a car engine approaching the garage. It was Vert, but he was by himself and the Saber was covered in a strange substance. You tilted your head in curiosity and he aggressively spun into the garage, screeching to a halt. He jumped out of the Saber, slightly slipping on his feet. He grunted in frustration and kicked a stack of tires.

"Hi Vert," your voice was calm, and your greeting was simple. Vert was clearly angry, and you didn't want to irritate him. You got up and walked towards him, looking around. "Where's the rest of the team…? And what is this green slime..?" You looked at the bottom of your shoes, which were covered in the substance.

Vert sharply exhaled and settled his nerves enough to talk to you. "Squid goo." He ran his fingers through his hair, which was covered in the stuff. Unable to think of anything else to say, you blatantly asked, "…Are you okay?" Vert would never snap at you, and just looking at you seemed to have calmed him down. "No. The 'team' was too busy goofing off, and left me while I was being attacked by a giant intergalactic squid monster." He heaved another heavy sigh and you looked into his eyes sympathetically. "But at least you got another battlekey and locked the battle zone, right?" You kept your opinion on the situation to yourself, and tried your best to be optimistic. Vert just sighed again, disappointed. "And I thought today would go well…" he said quietly, looking away "Well…" you got closer to him, ignoring the squid goo. "I think you were half-right. I mean, this morning…" You touched his arm in an attempt to comfort him. The reminder about that morning changed his mood from furious to slightly more relaxed.

"You're right." Vert said, smiling down at you. "I'd say that was the highlight of my day," His eyebrow slowly arched up as his smile widened. You couldn't help smiling back, but controlled your emotions this time, and didn't blush. "Well," Vert turned to examine his ride and himself. "I better shower. Care you join me?" he stuck out his hand in an offering and smirked. Vert's mood went from angry to devious in a heartbeat, thanks to you. "No, I better stay and clean this mess…" You smiled with temptation in your eyes, and nodded towards the Saber. "Too bad" Vert moped. "And sorry about all this…" He tried to take a step, but slipped due to the messy floor. You giggled and said, "It'll be alright, you go clean up." You helped him regain his balance and shooed him out of the garage.

The squid slime came off the Saber and the floors surprisingly easily, but stained horribly on clothes. That wasn't the only thing that surprised you. You walked to your room to change, looking down at your dirty clothes. Distracted by some slime still on your shirt, you bumped into something tall and wet. You staggered and took a step back, and saw Vert standing outside a steaming bathroom. Your quickly averted your eyes, Vert was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

You didn't want to overreact and tried your best to sound calm. "Vert… Where are your clothes." you said while still covering your eyes with your hands. Vert just stood there, hands on his toweled waist. "Forgot my clothes." he simply said with a shrug. "What're you doing? Spying on me?" Vert teased. This made you slightly irritated and you were brave enough to remove your hands from your eyes and looked at him.

"Ha-ha." you said sarcastically. You tried your best to only stare at his bright blue eyes, and not his well toned body. "Excuse me, I need to change." you said coolly. He stepped aside and watched you walk past him and to your room. You heard the bathroom door shut and looked back. Vert returned to the bathroom and you quickly made your way to your room to change, shutting the door as well. "What a day…" you mumbled to yourself as your took your shirt off. Once you finished changing, you opened your room door only to find Vert standing in front of you, fully clothed this time.

"Trying to spy on me?" you teased back. Vert looked serious and stepped into your room and closed the door. "I thought we could try again…"

"Vert, what-"

Your lips stopped moving and were met by Vert's. He didn't hesitate and caused you to back up against the door, pressing your bodies closer together. You wrapped your arms around his neck by instinct as he had his arms around your waist. It was a kiss that finally defined your feelings for each other. It was love at last. Passion filled your excited heart as you two broke apart, with a slightly labored breath.

You were speechless as Vert took his weight off you and loosened his grip. "You have no idea how I long I've wanted to do that…" he whispered to you. Still overwhelmed by the situation and trying to catch your breath, you said slowly, "Give… the guys… a break." Vert raised an eyebrow and smiled. He chuckled lightly and kissed you on the forehead.

"Strategy and strong leadership," you said with your regained breath. With Vert's weight off of you, you turned and opened the door. "Alright, I'll take your advice." Vert said with a new voice of confidence. He walked out of your room while you held the door for him. "I'm going to the diner to talk to them. Oh, and by the way," he turned back and gave you a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you." You kissed him back and said, "I love you too… Now go!" You pushed him down the hall playfully and you both laughed. "Best day ever!" he shouted happily to himself with fist in the air. You laughed and watched him walk down the hall…


End file.
